La Historia de un Religioso
by celeste-funky
Summary: Esta es una linda historia que deben leer porque se trata de Hidan y su vida en el bosque, donde el es un sexy cazador que vive el dia a dia como una aventura total, comenten para que la continueXD.-


Hola a todos:

Muy bien, este fic que les presento no es de mi autoria, si no de uno muy especial que me pidió de favor que lo publicara aquí, asi que todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Escríbanlas que de todas maneras les llegaran a el y así se animara a seguir con la historia.

A continuación, estas palabras del propio autor:

"Este capitulo muestra el comienzo de de la historia, se refiere a es el estilo de vida de Hidan, ojala que les guste"

**La historia de un religioso**

**Capitulo I**

Los rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana al oeste iluminando el rostro de aquel sujeto, alto, con ojos de color violeta, y el pelo grisáceo peinado hacia atrás de color blanco. Este sujeto, reconocido como gran Ninja experimentado en artes de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, acostumbra cada mañana a salir a cazar al bosque que esta ubicado cruzando un gran río. Vestido con una camisa sin mangas y pantalón hasta las rodillas, comienza su ejercicio matutino, pero sin antes sacar un amuleto con un símbolo triangular en su centro, comienza a orar. Al terminar dicha ceremonia, se levanta y con una gran lanza de metal retoma su rumbo.

La pequeña cabaña en la que vive, es resplandecida por el sol con una iluminación majestuosa a esas horas del amanecer, el viento lleva consigo la brisa refrescante de aquella cascada que golpea con ímpetu el llano río. El cazador en busca de una nueva presa, al cruzar el gran puente, se arrodilla y revisa el suelo cautelosamente, con sus manos recoge aquella tierra cargada de refrescante humedad, la cual se frota en la cara con un movimiento circular, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mira hacia el cielo y dando un gran suspiro se levanta, ya en pie, retoma su lanza que yacía en el suelo. El sujeto de tez blanca comienza a caminar, al entrar al bosque se comienza a sentir el canto de los pájaros. En una gran roca que sobresale ante la gran altura de los árboles, comienza a escalar, ya en la cima, mira hacia todo su entorno conejos de celaje experimentado. Una gran nube, obstruye el paso de la luz del sol y recorre el lugar, destacándose en los árboles, Hidan que era el nombre de aquel sujeto, agarra firmemente su lanza, ve algo al este y con un ligero movimiento comienza a deslizarse por la inmensa roca, al llegar al suelo, con gran agilidad se desliza rápidamente por el suelo corriendo a una gran velocidad sin dejar de quitar la vista en la presa que ya a encontrado en la altura, era un gran rinoceronte blanco que estremecía el suelo, ya a veinte metros de distancia, corre hacia un árbol en el cual salta y apoyándose rápidamente con solo un pie en el tronco, toma cierto impulso con el cual se eleva aun mas alto, con un ligero giro en el aire le envía la lanza de dos metros que es dirigida directamente hacia la cabeza de aquel animal, que con un movimiento de suerte cambia su rumbo con su duro cuerno, la lanza se ensarta en el suelto, Hidan ya lo había previsto, comienza a correr nuevamente hacia el animal, este se levanta majestuosamente mostrando señal de poder, Hidan aprovecha el momento y ligeramente se desliza por debajo, el animal estremece la tierra apoyándose nuevamente en ella, agarra la lanza, el rinoceronte se da vuelta y enviste a Hidan con brutalidad, desgarrándole con el cuerno aquella camisa y dejándole una severa herida en el pecho, este cae al suelo con cierto dolor, se levanta y se apoya en un árbol, el rinoceronte aun enfurecido se dirige con severa potencia hacia el, este con el torso descubierto lo mira fijamente, el animal estrella en árbol partiéndolo, Hidan alcanza a agarrarse de una rama y se sube sobre la bestia que estaba sin control, toma la lanza, y se impulsa hacia el árbol en el cual da un segundo impulso y se devuelve al animal con total rapidez y potencia, y con un movimiento casi instantáneo antes de llegar a la bestia, le envía la lanza, esta atraviesa al rinoceronte justamente en el corazón la cual sale por el otro lado y se ensarta en un árbol, después de un momento de silencio el animal cae a suelo. El peliblanco comienza a retocar su cabello y da un leve suspiro, va en busca de su camisa hecha pedazos y con untar de nudos venda la herida, con una gran soga amarra gran rinoceronte y lo arrastra hasta su hogar.

El sol ya enviste la descubierta espalda del satisfecho cazador, quien vuelve victorioso.

Al llegar a su hogar, ensarta una kunai en un árbol que tiene varias marcas hechas con la misma, y dice en voz baja:

- Bien, el próximo será un tigre blanco.-

*******************

Algo místico, muy fino y único, es lo que opino, pero el no se conforma, necesita mas puntos de vista para continuarla asi que le dejan su review si les gusto.

Si la segunda parte es apetecida por el publico, se estrenará muy pronto.

Esto es otro proyecto de este autor que agradecería que lo visitaran:

.com

.?sid=11696&chapter=1

me despido con las ultimas palabras de "El_ Uchiha 17_ " y su dirección original:

.?uid=11119

El fic aun no se termina, lo que sigue se estrena según interese la historia, para lo cual el comentario es muy importante. Gracias


End file.
